The Impossible Girl's Daughter
by Holyleef
Summary: I walked around the island, if that was even what it was. It was more like a tropical paradise on a rock floating in space. But it was not my paradise. My paradise was with a crazy man in a blue box. The worst part was that he was not here and there was nothing I could do about it. My name is Sayde Oswald and this is my story. R&R Please! Ask a question if you have one!
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the island, if that was even what it was. It was more like a tropical paradise on a rock floating in space. But it was not my paradise. My paradise was with a crazy man in a blue box. The worst part was that he was not here and there was nothing I could do about it. My name is Sayde Oswald and this is my story.

You're probably wondering why my last name is the same as the impossible girl's last name, Oswald. That's because Clara Oswin Oswald is my mother, well a version of her is my mother. You see, my mother has saved the Doctor more times than he can remember. All of those versions of her died, but one of them had a child before hand, that child was me. I was born in the year 2050 and now I was in 2013, funny how things happen. Well now here's the story:

It all began on a crisp Christmas Eve in Pondville(Made up a town name) in 2068. I was 18. Of course my mother was dead. She had been since I was a baby, but I knew her story, how she had saved the Doctor. I grew up with fantasies about the Doctor, who he was, what he looked like, everything. My adopted family never knew much, the Doctor was sort of a myth to them. But I knew he was real and that's all that mattered. I dreamt of traveling with him through the stars, going in the TARDIS, having a blast, fighting Daleks and Cybermen, running for my life, everything.

Then came the day when I nearly died and that was when I met him. As mentioned, it was Christmas Eve and I was out doing some shopping for my friends and family. Christmas was always a jolly time for me and not just because of the Holidays. It was being of the Doctor. Back in the 2000s and the 2010s I heard that London would almost always be attacked and he was always there to save it. If he could've been in London then why couldn't he be here? I always looked out for him, always. Well I supposed I didn't look for him parse, I looked for the TARDIS. I had no clue what he looked like, I had never seen him just heard stories. There wasn't even anything about him in the database, I heard it was because he deleted himself. But the one thing I kept hearing about was the blue box, the blue police telephone box from the 1960s called the TARDIS or Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. That was what I looked for.

I had just finished up shopping and decided to take a shortcut home through the forest. It was still daylight out so I wasn't scared of some psycho attacking me. I was about half-way through the woods when I heard a scream and then silence. I stopped and listened, nothing. I gulped and continued walking in the same direction home, walking a bit faster. I then started running until I tripped. I sat up to look at what I tripped on. This time I screamed. They were bones, human bones. I scrambled away from the bones and got back to my feet before running again. I made it out of the woods and ran all the way home not stopping until I was safely inside my house.

A knock on my door a minute after I got inside startled me. I sighed to calm myself before opening the door. Outside stood a man, tall and ginger. He wore a dress-shirt under a brown leather jacket and denim jeans. He was charming one could saw, until he opened his mouth, "I followed you home." he said and I slammed the door in his face. Stalker. "Wait!" he yelled through the door and I rolled my eyes. "You just remind me of someone, someone I once knew."

"I'm sure you say that to everyone, stalker!" I yelled through the door. I heard a noise and then the door unlocked and he opened the door. I backed up and grabbed a knife from a kitchen drawer.

"Woah! Hold on! Let's not get hasty here," the stalker said.

"If you don't get out of here I'm calling the cops!" I said clutching the knife harder. "I've already had a tough enough day already and I don't need another thing to ruin my Christmas!"

"Its Christmas?" he questioned. "Then why is it so hot?" I glared convinced that this was all an act. "Really though, it shouldn't be 80 degrees outside!"

"Just get out of here you creep!" I yelled. He continued on his thoughts.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas, it doesn't feel like winter. It feels like summer. Are you sure its winter?" He asked and saw him scan the walls until his eyes rested on my calender that detailed that it was December 2068. "2068? Something is not right..." He then started walking around the room. "Judging by the technology it should be the mid 2010s. Are you pulling my leg with the calender?"

"No one pulling anyone's leg! Your just drunk and stalking a girl!" I barked. He walked back over to me and I backed up until I was pressed against the counter. I clutched the knife harder but my hand was shaking. As soon as he got close enough and took the knife from my hand and squished by cheeks in his palm. I was scared. He let go of my cheeks and lifted a strand of my hair before dropping it and pulling something out from his jacket. There was an orange light at the end and he scanned me. He looked at the flashlight thing and mumbled to himself before stepping away.

I regained some of my confidence and grabbed a cookbook off the counter before whacking him in the head with it. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I found some rope and tied him up before going to my phone, of course it was dead and I had no house phone. When I went to my front door I found it locked and it would not open. I stood across the room from the unconscious stalker and wondered what to do.

He came to quickly and sat up. "You hit me! With a cookbook!" he exclaimed and realized he was tied. "Was the rope really needed?" he questioned but I stayed silent. He then looked at the cookbook on the floor as I had dropped it as soon as I hit him. It had fallen open on a souffle page. "Souffles?" He then looked at me again. "Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you! You break into my home and expect me to tell you who I am?"

"Humor me! Please!" He said and he seemed desperate. I sighed.

"Sayde Oswald." I told him and he stared at me.

"Are you in anyway related to Clara Oswald?"

"My mom...why?" I asked wondering where he was going with this and how he knew my mother's name.

"You're not possible!" he finally said.

"Clearly I am if I'm standing right here!" He then broke out of the rope and scode across the room to me.

"You shouldn't exist!" He exclaimed in my face before pulling out the flashlight thing and unlocking the door and leaving. I blinked and shook my head before locking the door again, making sure it was secure. I then heard a loud sound and turned around, my eyes widening at what I saw.


	2. Questions Answered (Author's Note)

**A/N: 'To explain a couple things ^^ Clara is not his companion, he is currently traveling alone. This is the 14th Doctor, I just chose a random future doctor so I could do what I like with him x3 Also this is a loooong time after the series, I'm not sure exactly how long but let's just say a few hundred years for the doctor. If you ever have a question don't hesistate to ask ^^ I'll answer it or tell you if it'll be answered in the story ^^ Next chapter should be up soon! :D**

**Till next time- Holyleef.**


	3. Chapter 2

A blue box was materializing out of thin air. Could it be...? It was making some kind of sound that I couldn't put my finger on. It finally became a solid and I stared at it in awe. Was this all real...? Maybe the stalker killed me and I was having a dream. The door on the TARDIS opened and a man came out. Yep I was defiantly dreaming, it was the stalker. I started to feel dizzy and then everything went black.

When I woke up I was sleeping on my couch. But it wasn't a dream, I was staring right at the TARDIS. My eyes widened again and I scrambled into a sitting position.

"So you're finally awake?" a voice startled me and I looked towards it. There was the creep sitting in one of my chairs drinking tea. "I have to say no one has fainted like that in a long while. It was refreshing." I just stared at him. If he had the TARDIS did this mean he was the...Doctor?

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly. I didn't want to believe that he was the doctor, the man who had stalked me down and broken into my house. That wasn't a thing that the Doctor did, was it?

"The Doctor," he held up a hand. "And before you ask, just the Doctor." I sat there quietly. This was the man I had been waiting for all of my life, the amazing Doctor. And now I had a bad image of him in my mind. But maybe this was who he was all along, maybe the stories of him saving worlds were wrong. Maybe he just broke into people's houses.

Finally I spoke up, "Why did you follow me home?" He leaned against his blue box.

"I already told you: You reminded me of someone. Now I know that, that someone was your mother." He explained.

"So you just break into people's houses when they remind you of someone?" I asked.

"When I get funny feelings I've learned its best to investigate, espicailly when it came to your mother." The Doctor said.

"What does that mean, 'especially when it came to your mother.'" I questioned. He sighed and came to sit next to me. He relaxed on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table which I glared at him for but he didn't move his feet. I knew that my mother had been a companion to the Doctor and that was pretty much it.

"Your mother was-" He stopped searching for words. "-well, impossible." He chuckled. "Her mystery drove me crazy for months until I figured her out."

"What mystery?"

"A long time ago I was in the Dalek Asylum, long story but there was this girl there, she was your mother. She said her name was Oswin Oswald and she was a genius, she rewrote the Dalek mind so much that they forgot all about me. Another thing, she also loved to make souffles. But the thing was, she wasn't human or at least not on the outside. She had been turned into a Dalek which I found out at the end of my stay. Then she blew up the Asylum but told me,'Run you clever boy and remember.' I never really put much thought into the words until much later."

"But-" I started but her put a finger on my lips. But my mother didn't die there.

"Then, later on, I was in Victorian London. I ran into this girl again, she said her name was Clara. We had an adventure then trying to defeat this guy called the Great Intelligence. I showed her the TARDIS and she asked if there was a kitchen to make souffles. Then she was dragged off the cloud the TARDIS was on by this ice women thing and she died. But just before she died she told me the same words, 'Run you clever boy and remember.' That clicked with Oswin from the Asylum and it sent me searching for your mother through time and space wondering why I met her twice and why she died both time."

I stayed silent staring at him. Was he a knutjob? But he was the Doctor. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Swear on my hearts." He answered. Hearts? A question for another time.

"Then what happened...?"

"I found her again in 2013 London. She called me, someone had given her the TARDIS's number and she spelled out her password on the computer while she was on the phone with me, 'Run you clever boy and remember.' That made me go immediately to her. She didn't know me, at all. Long story short, she became my companion we had many adventures together, then we went to Trenzalor. There we faced the Great Intelligence again. He jumped into my timestream, a story for another day. He was killing me at everypoint in time. Clara saw a way to stop him, to jump into my timestream and stop him and protect me. I begged her not to but she did anyway. Fragments of her were scattered across space and time, protecting me, helping me each time and they always ended up dieing."

"Did she...die then?" I asked hesistently.

"Oh, no. She was fine we went on many adventures after that." He said and then narrowed his eyes at me. "But you- you are not possible either."

"Um...how? I'm clearly here so I'm very possible. Besides, my mother never told you that she had a kid? I was baby when she died, protecting you." I said.

"When was this? And where?"

"2050 and here, in Pondville." I explained and he shook his head standing up.

"No...that's not right. I've never been here before now, I've never even been on Earth in 2050." He said walking around, thinking. Maybe he hadn't lived it yet. He walked into his TARDIS. I sat there very confused. He came back out. "Are you sure the name of the town is Pondville?" I nodded. "That's funny, because this town doesn't exist."


End file.
